everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Dylan Schuyler
Prince Dylan Elyan Vaughan Schuyler he/him is a 2018-introduced character and all-around character. He is the youngest child and only son of the current generation's Sir Gaheris (Caerwyn Vaughan) from the Arthurian Legends. He is attending his Legacy Year at Ever After High and currently rooms with Phoenix Charming. In the destiny conflict, Dylan sides with the Rebels, as he would rather open his own bakery rather than follow his father's destiny. Plus, his sister is the firstborn so she gets it which is awesome on his end. History Before Attending Ever After High Childhood & Preadolescence TBA Leaving Camelot & Attending Ever After High At some point in time, Dylan, Freya, and their mother left Camelot and moved to Ever After, where Solana opened up a Bakery, Schuyler Bakery. TBA Freedom Year TBA Legacy Year TBA Characteristics Personality & Traits TBA Physical Appearance Dylan is a handsome teenager with shoulder-length platinum blonde and dark brown streaks with teal-green eyes. He wears Welsh inspired clothing with the colors of purple and green. Hobbies & Interests Baking Powers & Abilities Where his sister, Freya, excelled in the knight training (swordsmanship and combat), Dylan excelled in baking and cooking thanks to his mother, Solana. While Freya trains with their Uncle Zachary, Dylan stays behind with their mother and learns how to bake and cook. In addition, Dylan inherited magic from his paternal grandmother. * Magic: Dylan inherited the power to use magic allowing him to use magical forces to varying degrees. He is still learning how to fully master his powers but is at a point where he is more skilled than his sister. Between him and Freya, he uses the magic a lot more, especially telekinesis. ** Spellcasting: He is able to cast spells, but is still in training and understanding his magic powers. *** Levitation spell: Dylan has mastered a levitation spell, being able to get multiple objects to hover. ** Telekinesis: Dylan can manipulate objects/matter with her mind. Any object or person he does control gains a dark purple around it. Skillset * Cooking and Baking: Dylan is a highly skilled cook and baker and was taught by his mother. He has perfected and improved many of the recipes that were given to him by her. He's also created items by himself, which sell at his mother's bakery. He's really good at making cookies and is well known back home for his Snickerdoodle cookies (which his partner, Quinn loves) Fairy Tale - Arthurian Legends How the Story Goes : Main: Gaheris '' How Does Dylan Come Into It? TBA Opinions on Destiny TBA Outfits Dylan's motifs are Welsh clothing with Knight details, he refers to wear the colors purple and green. Education Class-ics Schedule '''1st Period:' Cooking Classic 2nd Period: Hero Training 3rd Period: Grimmnastics 4th Period: Dragon Slaying 5th Period: Crownculus 6th Period: Science and Sorcery Dorm Life Dylan shares her room with fellow Charming Cayden Charming. Hextracurricular Activities TBA Quotes TBA Trivia * His full name is Dylan Elyan Vaughan Schuyler. ** Dylan is a Welsh Boy name meaning "Sea God, Son of the waves". ** Elyan is a Welsh Boy name meaning "Second, a moment in time". *** It is a good reference in terms of being the second born of the current Gaheris. ** Vaughan is his father's birth surname, he took his mother's surname following their marriage. ** Schuyler is a Dutch unisex name meaning "Sheltering". * Dylan is a Prince by blood, as his father Caerwyn, is a Prince by blood. However, he will never become a full-Prince as his father was disowned for marrying his mother, a commoner. * Her Mirror Blog name is @Dylan_Bakes Category:Shadows' characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Arthurian Legend Category:Welsh Category:Princes Category:Pansexual Category:Biromantic